Just A Little Drabble
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Me and Lord maul60 co-authored this, so, I think both of us are gonna post this, with different disclaimers XD Rated T for swearing at the end!


A/N: Okay, Lord maul160 and I are co-authoring this drabble, cause we're bored.

Disclaimer: I only Psych, and Rashakl' Alimul. Lord maul160 only owns Red Eye and his Turin god.

RED EYE POV

I was asleep, and as you would imagine, in the Turin god's realm. I noticed another experiment next to him. He was smiling. He was about 3"9 and had yellow fur with green eyes, 2 stripes on its chest and held a golden cane tipped with a DNA-thing.

"**Hello, who's this?"** I asked. The experiment smiled, and introduced himself.

"**I am Rashakl'alimul."** It said.

"**Nice to meet you."** I replied.

"**He is from another god-dimension." **The Turin god explained.

"**Called the Winkywoo dimension." **Rashakl finished. I laughed a little.

"**Winkywoo? What kind of a name for a dimension is that?" **I commented. (A/N: This is in no way intentionally insulting Winkywoo. It is just how anyone would react to hearing about a dimension with that name.)

"**He didn't come up with it." **The Turin god explained. I looked at Rashakl.

"**Indeed. Although there is someone I would like you to meet."** He told me. **"His name is Psych, and had a similar problem a few days ago."**

"**Really?" **I asked. **"You guys shouldn't drink!"**

"**Sadly, we do." **Rashakl explained.

"**It's an old habit." **The Turin god added. Just then, another experiment seemingly faded into existence.

PSYCH POV

"Whoa, that was freaky!" I exclaimed. I noticed Rashakl, some other turogian god and another experiment.

"Yo, wassup?" I greeted.

"Psych, this is Red Eye, another human who underwent the same problem as a you a few days earlier then you" Rashakl introduced.

"Huh, never knew that, how's it going?" I asked.

NORMAL POV

"I'm fine. It's nice to meet you." Red eye replied. Red eye shook hands with Psych. "So you were once human also. These guys need to stop drinkin'!"

"You can say that again!" Psych exclaimed.

"Will you two cut it out!?" Rashakl shouted.

Psych hummed, and exclaimed "nope!" Then burst in laughter. Rashakl growled, and slid him all the way to the wall.

"Ow!" he shouted when his head hit the wall.

"I warned you" Rashakl said.

"Sheesh, get a grip, I wasn't trying to hurt ya" Psych muttered.

"Rashakl is very touchy about his drinking problem." The turin god explained. Rashakl glared at him. "What?"

"Okay, so anything strange happen in your universe yet?" Red eye asked, helping Psych up.

"Nothing that I know of at the moment…" Psych said. "Is there any Frosted Flakes? I haven't had any for days now…"

"I thought you had some?" Rashakl questioned.

"Nope, didn't have any, dishes were never washed…" Psych answered. "How about you Red Eye?"

"About the frosted flakes?" Red eye asked, "Or the weird things happening?"

"The second one, duh!" Psych exclaimed, then laughed a bit.

"Right." Red eye said. "Well, let me think." Red eye thought for a moment, and replied, "Jumba made 630, which turned Stitch and I female, Angel male, and briefly granted Pleakley's wish. Lilo got turned into an experiment."

"Brutal…" Psych said. "Wait…I think I do have something…" Psych thought for a moment.

"Hamsterviel's been spotted in orbit, and me, Stitch, Sparky, Angel and Leroy are gonna look for his Forward Base of Operations" he explained.

"Leroy?" Red eye was surprised. 'Couldn't be the same Leroy, could it?'

"Yeah, Leroy, he told me he escaped during the prison-break battle, and reformed during prison, he broke free of Hamsterviel's programming, which is to obey him like a slave" Psych answered.

A beeping was heard, and Rashakl checked his wrist.

"Oops, sorry to break everybody's spirits, but we got to get back to our dimensions or big trouble will arise" he said.

"God damn it, oh well, nice knowing ya Red Eye!" Psych said, then faded out, along with Rashakl before Red eye could even say good bye. Red eye turned to his Turin god and said,

"Well they seem nice."


End file.
